


Firsts

by SCSweetDude16



Category: Cinderella (2015), Disney Princesses
Genre: Cinderella - Freeform, Disney, F/M, Smut, cinderella 2015 - Freeform, kitella - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-27
Updated: 2016-02-27
Packaged: 2018-05-23 11:30:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6115144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SCSweetDude16/pseuds/SCSweetDude16
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kit and Ella share their first night as husband and wife.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Firsts

Ella x Kit- Firsts

                The wedding day had been magnificent and overwhelming. Ella and Kit were finally married, not that there had been anytime for that to sink in for them. Ella and Kit met and talked with many people from the kingdom ever since they said their vows that afternoon. Their wedding reception had been gorgeous, just like the night of the ball, and just as crowded. Finally, it came time to say goodbye to all their guests. When the castle was cleared except for the staff, and Ella and Kit were finally able to get away, they went to spend sometime in the garden.

                They did not say much as they walked hand in hand to the garden. The silence was welcome after the hectic and loud day. It was a gorgeous, clear night and though all the torches had been put out, the moon was bright enough to illuminate the stone pathway. Once they reached the garden, Kit pushed Ella on the swing, which was quite usual for them.

                “So, my Queen, how was your wedding day?” asked Kit.

                “Well, I am still getting used to being called Queen,” Ella chuckled, “and all that it entails.”

                “You were great today. I guess we are both apprentice monarchs now.”

                “I guess we are. I am glad I have you by my side, my Kit.”

                “As I you, my Ella.”

                Kit stopped pushing and went around to help Ella off the seat. Ella smiled widely up at him as his hand reached out for hers. It was dark in the vine covered garden except for the candles Ella and Kit brought with them and set on the ground. The stars and candlelight were enough to light Kit’s face. As she took his hand and stood up and Kit looked at her ardently, his eyes burning bright like the stars. His eyes sent a slow-burning sensation through her veins. She had the sudden urge to be near to him.  His smile grew wider when he realized she was staring causing the crinkles in his skin around his eyes that Ella loved.

                “What is it?” Kit laughed.

                “Nothing.” Ella looked away and blushed at being caught. She was not ashamed of her thoughts, but she was surprised at their sudden arrival. Kit’s face looked meaningful as he grazed her cheek with his thumb sending sparks through Ella’s body. He leaned in closer until his lips were on hers. The pressure of his lips was strong and deliberate, but there was still a tenderness in his kiss as his hand stayed on her cheek.

…

                Ella was taken back by the passion. They had kissed before but not like this. It was much more. She kissed him back, matching his intensity. She let herself melt into the moment. Kit pulled away.

“Sorry,” he said, a half-hearted smile spread across his face, “I didn’t mean to ambush you like that.”

“It’s quite alright,” Ella replied, “I was not expecting it is all.”

“Ella,” He said, his voice soft, “there is a lot of expectation for us tonight. I want you to know that I do not expect anything. I just want you to be happy.”

                Ella was caught off guard by the idea of her and Kit’s wedding night. She had never thought of her wedding night very much. Her mother had talked with her about how those relations worked before she died, but Ella was young and did not fully understand the idea. Suddenly she was searched her memory trying to recall the conversation, wishing she had paid attention more. Suddenly her pulse raced toward her head as she thought about not knowing what to do.

                Kit read the look on her face and wanted to comfort her fear.

                “Like I said, Ella, please do not feel like you have to do this if you do not want to,” Kit said. Sincerity poured out of him and that always made Ella feel comfortable to tell him her true thoughts.

                “Honestly, I have not thought about my wedding night that much, and I am not sure I will know what I am doing,”

                “Well that will make two of us,” Kit smiled.

                Ella was a little surprised at his revelation. She assumed he would have more of an idea than her. It settled her nerves a little to know that he was just as unprepared as she was. She knew now that she wanted to be with him that night. She wanted to experience him completely.

                “I may be nervous, but I want to share this night with you.”

                “Just so,” Kit smiled and added, “You really believe you are ready?”         

                “For anything as long as it’s with you,”   

…

                Kit took Ella’s hand and they headed back to the castle. They walked back in another comfortable silence, but this time there was a pulsing energy around them. Once they reached the castle Ella realized how loud her heart was beating. She could feel her pulse in her cheeks and anticipation running through her veins. She was happy that staff had retired to their rooms as they walked through the empty and opulent halls. She was still not use to the fact that she lived in a palace. She felt like the thudding of heart reverberated against its high walls.

                Kit hoped that Ella had not noticed how his palm was sweating. He could tell that Ella was nervous and in her head by the distracted look on her face. He was just as nervous as she was. His father had told him when he was old enough about wedding nights, and he was grateful that he had done so though it was difficult to sit through at the time. He was confident he knew what to do but still Ella made him nervous. Everything about her entranced him and his lack of experience did not help to understand those emotions.

                When they reached Kit’s room, Ella finally broke the silence, “You know I have never seen your room.”

                “Really, well there is not much to it, and I guess it is _our’s_ now” he chuckled.

                “I am sure there is more to it then my old room in the attic,” Ella laughed.

                Kit smiled as he opened the door to his room. He gestured for Ella to walk in first. She let go of his hand for the first time since they left the garden. She walked in and he followed her as he put his hand on the small of her back. The room was warmly lit by a fire and Kit watched as it flickered across her face as she turned to him. The light illuminated her chestnut eyes, and suddenly Kit’s chest felt heavy.

                “…It’s… nice,” Ella said as she looked back at Kit.

                “I’m glad you think so. You are stunning. I know I said that a lot today, but it is very true.”

                Ella blushed at his words. She was not used to compliments. “Well the ladies do a great job of making me look presentable.”

                “It’s not just that, Ella. It’s your nature, your goodness, it completely stuns me.”

                Ella’s emotions took over. She moved toward Kit and put her hand on the back of his neck as she kissed him fiercely. They both succumbed to the moment as Kit kissed her back and held on to her waist. They finally broke away for a breath.

                “You… you stun me as well,” Ella replied as she tried to catch her breath and thoughts.

                Kit smiled and pulled her closer to kiss her again. Ella felt the slow burn in her stomach spread through her chest and limbs. She wrapped her arms around his neck and their bodies were closer than ever. She could feel that Kit’s heart was beating as hard as hers.

                “Your heart is beating as hard as mine,” Ella said as she moved one of her hands over his chest. Their faces were just inches apart.

                “Well you make me nervous,” Kit grinned as his chest heaved under her touch.

                Ella laughed at the idea of her being able to make anyone nervous, especially Kit. “I must be very frightening to make the bravest person I ever known nervous.”

                “You’re terrifying,” Kit joked. He kissed the top of her head and her cheek. “If you change your mind at all, I promise it is okay.”

                Ella responded by kissing his lips and returning her arms around his neck. Kit moved his lips to her neck and Ella ran her hand through his hair. Kit’s mouth on her neck sent tingles through her entire body. She slid her hands out of his hair and down to his chest. She looked up at Kit and asked, “May I?” Kit nodded. She undid the buttons of his coat. Her hands shook with anticipation. She wasn’t so nervous anymore. She felt something innate take over and let it guide her.

…

                Kit watched as she undid his buttons. Excitement coursed through him as he took off his jacket when Ella was finished unbuttoning it. He gripped her by the waist and pulled her close as he kissed her face and mouth. His hands ventured up her back to the laces of her dress. He played with the laces as they feel deeper into kiss.

                “May I,” Kit asked softly.

                “You may,” Ella replied never taking her eyes off him. Kit moved behind her and worked the laces of her dress free. Ella slid the dress off and let it fall to her feet. She turned and stood in front of Kit in her corset and underskirt. In the glow of light she was the most gorgeous being he had ever seen. Her face was slightly flushed and red from the heat of the moment and her brown eyes seemed endless. She tried to lift her leg to walk out of the dress but almost tripped. Kit held out both arms and she grabbed his shoulders as he lifted her out of the skirt. As he set her back down they both laughed.

                “That kind of ruined the moment,” Ella said still laughing.

“I disagree,” Kit his wide smile turned to a look of longing.

He kissed her softly and then the pressure of their lips built slowly. He moved them toward _their_ bed. It was theirs now. He stopped kissing her only to unmake the tall bed and help Ella up on to it. She held a hand out to help him as he sat next to her on the bed. Ella placed her hand on his thigh and Kit’s rapid heart thudded throughout his whole body. He ached to be closer to her though he was right next to her.

                Ella’s entire body was warm and hummed with excitement. She slid her hand from Kit’s thigh to his knee as she took him by the mouth once again. Kit moved his hand up to Ella’s hair and cradling her as she laid down on the pillow. Kit brought up the bedding to cover them. He took a moment to regain control.

                “I love you,” he said wanting to reassure Ella.

                “I love you too,” she replied looking up at him with no hesitation.

                Ella pulled Kit back down to her and kissed him firmly. She wanted him to know this was what she wanted. She reached for the ties of his pants and worked them free. Kit watched and let the anticipation build. He pulled off the pants when she had loosened the ties. Ella looked over her husband and reveled in his beauty. She let her hands explore his muscles as he kissed her neck. Kit began to work the laces of her corset free and then the ties of her underskirt. Ella removed the clothing and she lay completely exposed underneath Kit. She had never felt quite as vulnerable and bare as that moment. She found the courage to look at Kit’s face. She felt him look over every inch of her and as he touched her face, he looked at her with a loving intensity.

Her vulnerability went away as Kit said, “You are exquisite.”

“You as well,” Ella replied as she looked into his sapphire eyes.

                Under the sheets, Kit and Ella moved together. The energy between them built and burst. They laid in the aftermath holding each other. Ella’s head laid on Kit’s chest as she listened to this sound of his heart beating. Kit ran his fingers through her hair. They both enjoyed the moment of pure content as they were wrapped up in each other. Kit kissed Ella’s forehead as he said, “My Ella,” and Ella replied, “My Kit.”


End file.
